


Драгоценный человек

by KisVani



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: AU, AU Ceremony, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В их сонном пригороде никогда ничего не происходит.  AU по серии 3х09 – «Ceremony».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драгоценный человек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2013/14 в подарок [Эви](http://eviesad.diary.ru/)

Их соседку зовут Тамсин.   
Большинство в их сонном пригороде знает, что она выращивает розы, носит одежду ярких цветов, приносит печенье на собрания книжного клуба, всегда приветливо улыбается и первая здоровается при встрече. А еще они подозревают, что Тамсин осветляет волосы. Ведь это несправедливо, если этот роскошный золотистый цвет у нее от природы.   
Те, кто считаются ее друзьями, в курсе, что у Тамсин аллергия на кошек, не совсем правильно сросшийся перелом руки, из-за которого кость неприятно ноет в дождливую погоду, а еще – что она не умеет готовить, а печенье, которое приносит на собрания книжного клуба, она покупает в супермаркете по дороге с работы. И они убедились, что Тамсин действительно натуральная блондинка. Их забавляет, что другие в это никак не могут поверить.  
Бо знает, что рука Тамсин ноет вовсе не из-за перелома, а из-за старого пулевого ранения, что печенье она покупает, навещая могилу своей наставницы, что кошек Тамсин просто не любит, но считает, что проще прикрыться аллергией, а розы, приветливые улыбки и яркие цвета ее раздражают, но ей не хочется выделяться. К тому же Бо сама замечает, что седых волос в шевелюре Тамсин значительно больше, чем золотистых.  
Они не говорят об этом слишком часто. Если задуматься, они вообще говорят не слишком часто. С точки зрения друзей Тамсин, Бо относится к категории «большинства»; с точки зрения Бо, друзья Тамсин – слепые придурки.

На собрании книжного клуба они обсуждают очередной роман из тех, которые, согласно общественному мнению, должен прочесть любой, но мало кто это делает без понукания. Все участвуют в негласном ритуале: пробуют печенье, которое принесла Тамсин, берут по кусочку пирога, который поставила на общий стол миссис Гросби, опасливо косятся на конфеты домашнего изготовления от Милли Винс и наливают чай из огромного пузатого чайника, когда-то пожертвованного клубу Райаном Ламбертом. И только после этого начинают обсуждать книгу.  
— Чувственность Юджина, – говорит Тамсин, которая взяла слово одной из первых, – это не чувственность зрелой натуры, это слепой поиск девственника в постели. Он не знает, как доставить удовольствие партнеру, да и собственное тело для него все еще загадка…  
Она смотрит на Бо и смеется одними глазами, а та едва сдерживается, чтоб не расхохотаться во весь голос. Милли сидит, приоткрыв рот, мистер Ламберт заинтересованно подается вперед, а миссис Гросби медленно багровеет, но она не может нарушить собственноручно установленного правила: не перебивать участников клуба во время высказывания мнений о книге. Даже если эти мнения кажутся ей крамольными.  
— Юджин минует стадию юношеского поиска и сразу переходит к старению, – все таким же спокойным голосом, будто читает инструкцию к холодильнику, продолжает Тамсин, – он не может познать зрелой любви, в которой важны не новые впечатления, а то, что он рядом с тем, кто для него самый необычный и драгоценный человек на свете.  
Милли прикладывает руку к сердцу, мистер Ламберт хмыкает, миссис Гросби скрипит зубами, а Бо пытается понять: неужели никто, совсем никто, не замечает, как Тамсин смотрит на нее.   
Если подумать, все люди – слепые придурки.  
— Спасибо за твое мнение, – говорит миссис Гросби; наверное, с такой интонацией айсберг мог бы обратиться к «Титанику», – но, на будущее, воздержись от слишком цветастых метафор.  
— Да ладно, вам, Джози, – лениво тянет мистер Ламберт, – все мы здесь взрослые люди. Кстати, как насчет того, чтоб расширить список наших книг и добавить несколько более… м-м-м… захватывающих?  
Это тоже традиция, хотя обычно они начинают обсуждать новое задание для следующей встречи клуба в самом конце вечера.   
Милли немедленно предлагает какую-то книгу, у автора которой есть не то только имя, не то только фамилия, а в названии фигурируют слова «энергия» и «мироздание». Миссис Гросби напоминает, что они читают только художественную литературу. Другие члены клуба вносят свои предложения, мистер Ламберт снова говорит, что предпочел бы почитать что-то с большим количеством постельных сцен. При этом он подмигивает Бо, и она согласно кивает: они с Райаном как-то с месяц назад обсуждали идею своего собственного книжного клуба, «с покером и развратницами». Тогда они обнаружили, что во многом их вкусы в литературе совпадают. Бо даже на секунду (только одну секунду, не более) подумала, что в каком-нибудь другом мире она бы могла стать миссис Ламберт.  
— Как я справилась? – спрашивает Тамсин.  
Она садится на свое место рядом с Бо и улыбается с тем самым выражением, которое не сходило с ее лица весь вечер. Азарт, любопытство и что-то, что предназначено одному конкретному человеку. И этот человек – Бо.  
— Великолепно, – отвечает та, – теперь тебя выгонят из клуба.  
— Невелика потеря.  
Бо собирается сказать: «Ты же не хотела привлекать внимание», но миссис Гросби напоминает всем, что они не закончили обсуждение книги на сегодня. Тамсин растягивает губы в своей типичной милой улыбке, которую адресует всем участникам клуба, и поворачивается к выступающему.

Есть еще одна вещь, которую Бо знает о своей соседке. Бо полагает, что этим знанием мало кто в их районе может похвастаться. Секс с Тамсин совершенно потрясающий.  
У Бо было достаточно партнеров, ни ее очень верующая приемная семья, ни работа в полиции никогда не мешали ей в этом отношении, словно секс был естественной частью ее существования, как дыхание или желание выпить глоток воды.   
И естественным для Бо было и то, что пол партнера для нее всегда был чем-то второстепенным, если не меньше. Порой она задавалась вопросом, почему люди делают такую проблему из того, спят они с мужчинами или женщинами.  
Каждый человек в постели был одновременно и уникальным, и похожим на других. С кем-то каждая ночь превращалась в эксперимент, с кем-то наполнялась почти болезненной нежностью, с другими вибрировала от едва сдерживаемой агрессии… Но только с Тамсин казалось, что все вокруг них искрит, перед глазами танцуют вспышки фейерверков от одних только поцелуев и не имеет значения, нежно или агрессивно, быстро или медленно, как обычно или нет. Главное, что с ней и ни с кем другим.  
Слова о «необычном и драгоценном» человеке – это мысль Бо, одна из тех, которые она не высказывает вслух теми же словами, но которые Тамсин читает между строк. Она очень хорошо чувствует такие вещи, точно так же, как Бо понимает в ее словах: «Я причиняю боль тем, кто дорог мне» – просьбу не оставлять ее.

— Я думаю, что среди людей слишком много Юджинов, – говорит Тамсин, когда они неспешно идут по улице.  
Собрание книжного клуба закончилось, и все участники распрощались друг с другом. Мистер Ламберт предложил подбросить Бо и Тамсин, но они отказались, ведь идти им всего пять или семь минут.  
— Ты несправедлива к человечеству, – отвечает Бо, – люди в основном не так и плохи.  
— О, да неужели? Странно слышать это от той, кто с утра до ночи гоняется за ворами, вымогателями и рэкетирами.  
— Они не люди, – замечает Бо, – или забыли о том, что они люди.  
Тамсин смеется, закинув голову к небу, в котором уже появляются первые звезды.  
— Никогда не перестану поражаться твоей вере, солнце. Ты поразительная.  
— Спасибо. Наверное.  
Они доходят до дома Тамсин, и та берет Бо за руки, проводит большими пальцами по указательным, и от этого простого прикосновения кажется, что все горящие вдоль улицы фонари мигом взорвались.  
— Я скоро уеду, – говорит Тамсин, – не знаю, надолго или нет, не знаю, вернусь ли. Вряд ли, конечно, под этим именем, но я постараюсь дать тебе знать, если буду в городе и нам будет безопасно увидеться.  
— Что случилось? – спрашивает Бо, перехватывая руки Тамсин. – Я могу тебе помочь? Или… это из-за того, что я не подаю на развод?  
Последняя догадка приходит неожиданно. Хотя они и говорили об этом как-то раз и Тамсин сказала, что ее не беспокоит Дайсон, но отношения с Лорен когда-то рассыпались именно из-за ревности.   
Пусть Бо и считает, что они с Тамсин почти слышат мысли друг друга, но сейчас они не ближе, чем две разные планеты.  
— Черт, ты думаешь, что меня волнует твой вечно дежурящий в больнице муженек? – спрашивает Тамсин с улыбкой. – Как же плохо ты меня знаешь, Бо Деннис! Дело не в тебе… Просто некоторые проблемы из прошлого.  
— Я могу помочь, – повторяет Бо.  
— Не можешь, – когда Тамсин это говорит, из ее глаз смотрит ледяная бездна.  
— Не верю.  
Бо подается вперед и целует свою соседку, свою подругу, свою любовницу и самого необычайного и драгоценного человека на свете. Единственную душу, которая помогает почувствовать себя живой, а не спящей наяву.   
Ледяная бездна взрывается и накрывает их вихрем звенящих, серебристых, мерцающих осколков.  
И Бо вспоминает. Вспоминает о фейри, вспоминает об Испытании и о том, что ей надо выбраться отсюда, потому что она сейчас действительно не в реальном мире… вспоминает, что с ней хотел пойти Дайсон, но в последний момент Тамсин заняла его место.  
— Рада, что ты опять с нами, – говорит валькирия. – А теперь – уходи. Это правило Испытания, выйти может только один.  
— Разве ты не в курсе? – наигранно удивляется Бо. – Я следую только своим собственным правилам.

На следующем собрании книжного клуба все обсуждают шокирующую новость: Тамсин, которая всегда приносила печенье, выращивала розы, улыбалась и первая здоровалась при встрече, оказалась скрывающейся наемной убийцей. А кроме этого Бо Деннис, приличная семейная женщина, полицейский и хорошая соседка, оказалась любовницей Тамсин. И они сбежали вдвоем, не оставив никаких следов.


End file.
